The objective of this project is to acquire larger numbers of death certificates simultaneously from Vital Statistics Offices (VSOs) of multiple states, using the contractor's won distinct Death Certificate Acquisition and Management System (DCAMS), which is necessary due to the complexity and large volume of work involved. Approximately 12,000 death certificates will be requested from VSOs throughout the ULS. annually, with an approximately equal amount of death certificates being returned by the VSOs. NCI will provide the contractor with lists showing the pertinent information available for each decreased subject, such as date of death, place of death, as well as other known information (Social Security number, sex, race, date of birth, last known address, occupation, etc.). The offeror must use its DCAMS, assigned personnel, knowledge and experience to perform all of the logistical activities and procedures in order to accomplish the necessary death certificate acquisition tasks requested by the NCI. Rigorous quality control procedures must be followed at all times. The offeror must communicate with VSOs as necessary in order to achieve the objective of each task and must retain a good relationship with all VSOs so that continued cooperation will be assured. Detailed information must be kept on all outgoing and incoming materials, including logs, records and forms.